Vampire Hunter
Vampire Hunter is a route of progression a player can take on after crafting a garlic syringe and using the chair in a vampire hunter trainer house. These are found in villages somewhat commonly. After becoming a vampire hunter, the player becomes immune to the vampire status. Vampire hunters boast increased attack speed allowing them to wield heavier weapons easily, the ability to create special weapons / armor such as crossbows, and the power to make potions that give them vampire abilities. Vampire Hunters specialize in killing undead/unholy mobs, and so their crossbows / stakes / axes smite the undead preventing them from regenerating and dealing full damage. A vampire hunter has a blue nametag (both above their head and in chat) in comparison to the purple text of a vampire. Skills Vampire Hunters have access to many skills. Some of which are usable with the action key, while others are more passive. Some even allow crafting and using special items. The three routes represent the ability to track / repel vampires with alchemical powers / instincts, brewing better and better potions to temporarily access vampiric abilities, and the access to the best melee or ranged attack capabilities respectively. The skill menu can be accessed with the special key in the inventory or with the respective key. Leveling Becoming a Vampire Hunter involves using garlic and glass to craft a garlic syringe (use ctrl+o in inv to few recipes of any item) and using it by right clicking on the red chair (depicted on right) in a vampire hunter house found in some villages. Leveling up to as far as level 4 is quite simple for a Hunter. They need to trade vampire blood obtained by killing vampires with stakes to any normal vampire hunter for knowledge. However, leveling past 4 starts to get much more expensive, costing ores and vampire books. Furthermore, this must be done at a Hunter Trainer's House. After getting what is needed from the research table, the player must do another transaction with the trainer. While initially not too big a deal, resources get more demanding as the levels go up. The max level for Hunter players, as with their Vampiric counterparts, is 14. A hunter can never obtain every skill on their tree, but can re-allocate their points at the cost of being (temporarily) set back a level. Vampire Hunter Trainers can be summoned with a necronomicon ritual should locating one prove too difficult a task, but it quite expensive. Crafting Vampire Hunters can craft exclusive items, weapons, and armor which is poisonous to vampires, if not straight up unusable by non-hunters. Notable examples are the crossbows (not of the spartan weaponry variety) which are extremely powerful and undead harming ranged weapons, Hunter Axes which are very fast undead harming melee weapons, and the hunter clothes / hats which provide excellent bonuses with full sets. The obsidian armor (special) is one of the most protective in the game, negating magic damage with a full set, incurring slower movement speed. Ditching Hunter Status To remove garlic from one's blood stream and make oneself susceptible to becoming a vampire, one must craft a sanguinaire injection and inject themselves on the chair.